


Snowflake

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Series: Fiend!verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Outtakes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Xander contemplating Spike.</p><p>162 words of schmoop that can be taken completely out of context and read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, on Dec. 29th, 2008

*********

Snowflake, when he’s sleeping in my arms that’s what I call him. So pale and chiselled with such intricacies and delicate perfection.

He’s not fragile though. The peace and vulnerability he shows when he’s curled next to me tells me that. After lifetimes with Darla and Deadboy and Dru, he’s still William, he might be hidden under layers of ‘grr’ and ‘Big Bad’ armour, but he’s still there. Changed perhaps, but still William. Still warm and gentle, loving above all else, chivalrous in ways beyond even his Victorian upbringing.

In a weird way, maybe I owe His Broody-ness for that. With all his attempts to destroy William’s beauty, all he did was teach him how to protect it, protect what mattered.

Kinda why he’s my Snowflake. They go through so much and still manage to stay true to themselves. Guess it just goes to show, even acts of god can’t change who we really are- even my Big Bad, bumpy-headed, grr-faced Snowflake.


End file.
